starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude
O Transporte de Assalto de Baixa Altitude (TABA), também conhecido como canhoneira série ''TABA'' e apelidado de "Tabas" por alguns clones, era uma canhoneira usada pelo Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. A série TABA foi produzida integralmente pela Engenharia Pesada Rothana. Desenvolvimento O TABA foi uma obra-prima cuja a Engenharia Pesada Rothana levou anos para o desenvolver. Os Kaminoanos enfrentaram muitas dificuldades para fazer os Clones utilizar o TABA com perfeição. Durante o processo de desenvolvimento os Kaminoanos deram uma ideia para uma arma frontal que dispararia íons capazes de atravessar prédios inteiros, mas houveram uma seção de falhas e eles resolveram mudar a ideia criando assim canhões de íon laterais que poderiam ser utilizados manualmente e que continham um gerador próprio assim dando fim ao problema de superaquecimento do motor principal. Características Uso thumb|left|TABA/i e TABA/c voando para a segunda batalha de Geonosis. Os TABA foram produzidos para levar até 30 Clone Troopers e apoia-los durante a batalha. Ele continha em si um vácuo capaz de levar 4 Speeders para apoiar missões de resgate e de busca. Os TABA foram muito usados para levar soldados do Cruzador até a Terra, ele passava pela atmosfera de qualquer planeta, o que assim permitia dar voos rasantes destruindo assim dezenas de droides. o TABA teve posteriores modificações para transporte de Bacta. O TABA possuiu uma evolução que o permitia voar a qualquer altitude essa modificação foi chamada de MAAT. Armas Os sistemas de armas do "TABA" foram projetados para funcionar da ar-ar ar-terra para dar apoio aos soldados em terra. Os "TABA" continha em si acima da cabine dos pilotos dois lançadores de prótons que poderiam ser de longo ou curto alcance, em suas laterais haviam 2 pontos de canhões de íon que poderiam ter cores verdes e azuis. Desempenho O "TABA" provou seu excelente desempenho durante a Batalha de Geonosis, onde eles aniquilaram os Hailfires, alguns "TABA" foram derubados por seu alvos mas estes mesmos, os "TABA" cumpriram muito bem o dever que lhes foi dado. Durante as Guerras Clônicas os "TABA" se tornaram rivais rivais dos pilotos humanos que serviam a CSI porque ele tinha inúmeras armas que poderiam os destruir. Série thumb|left|135px|um TABA/c. O "TABA" teve algumas variações especializadas, como infantaria e transportar andadores. Os "TABA"s de infantaria foram muito usados durante as Guerras Clônicas, na qual eles aniquilaram os Droides de Batalha B1 e Super droide de batalha B2 e os tanques da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Modelos Modelos de apoio *TABA *TABA/i *TABA/c *TABA/e Modelos de bombardeiro *TABA/b *TABA/ba *TABA/baª Modelos pós Guerras Clônicas *Transporte de Assalto Multi-Altitude Nos Bastidores thumb|left|TABA em [[Kinect Star Wars]]O projeto "TABA" foi basicamente tirado do helicóptero russo Mi-24 Hind, que desempenha a mesma função de transportar tropas e apoia-las como o "TABA", este mesmo se assemelha a um outro helicóptero da vida real, o Iroquois UH-1. Em Star Wars: Battlefront II, o "TABA" é identificado com Transporte espacial sendo igual ao TABA/e. Aparições *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: A Defesa de Kamino'' *''Jedi: Shaak'' Fontes *''Ataque dos Clones: O Dicionário Visual'' *''Star Wars: O Dicionário Visual Completo'' *''O Novo Guia Essencial para veículos e embarcações'' *''A nova cronologia'' *''Galaxy at War'' Categoria:Produtos da Engenharia Pesada Rothana Categoria:Transportes de Assalto de Baixa Altitude Categoria:Veículos aéreos Categoria:Veículos da República Galáctica Categoria:Veículos Imperiais Categoria:Veículos da Aliança Rebelde